fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Delusional Prince/Script
Opening Narration Guardian Moon Prince Dimitri and the remnants of the royal family join with the remaining Knights of Serios to form a revitalized Kingdom army. Using Garreg Mach as their base of operations, they rise to action against the Empire. Event: In the Heart of Fódlan Entrance Hall | Daytime (Note: Only units that have been recruited will appear in this scene. If they have not been recruited, their dialogue will be skipped or replaced by a Knight of Seiros as below.) * Seteth: You! So, you were alive after all. * Flayn: Professor! It is so good to see you again. My brother and I were worried about you. * Alois: Ah, thank the goddess... I couldn't bear the thought of letting Jeralt down by not finding you. * Shamir: Guess you lucked out. * Catherine: We've been looking everywhere for you! But...I see Lady Rhea isn't with you. Damn. * Cyril: Everyone was real worried about you, Professor. * Hanneman: Gilbert has told us everything. From here on, our strength is yours as well. ** (alternative) Knight of Seiros:' Gilbert told us everything. We are at your disposal! * Gilbert: It does my heart well to see that all of you are safe. Now that we have all gathered, let's discuss our next course of action. Knight's Hall | Daytime * Seteth: We have two objectives...to overthrow the Empire and to rescue Rhea. I have no objections to joining forces with you. After all, our interests are aligned. * Gilbert: Nothing could be more reassuring than securing the cooperation of the Knights of Seiros. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Thank you. ** Choice 2: Let's fight together. * Seteth: The archbishop entrusted all of her affairs to you. From now on, I shall comply with your wishes. * Gilbert: We'll make Garreg Mach our base, and prepare to make our stand against the Empire. There is a fair amount of damage, but we will at least have shelter from the wind and rain. * Catherine: Surely those Imperial jerks have this place staked out, right? It's a highly strategic location. * Gilbert: While it may be a strategic location, it's too far from the front lines to be worthy of notice at the moment. This area is inconvenient as far as transport time is concerned, so it's of little importance to their war effort. * Seteth: Even so, nothing slips past the emperor. It is safe to assume she at least has this place under surveillance. * Gilbert: Professor... What do you think about making this place our base? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I have no objections. ** Choice 2: Gathering resources would be difficult. *** Gilbert: Yes, that is a valid concern... * Gilbert: Fortunately, there are still villages and hamlets nearby. And though I wouldn't call them abundant, we have war funds, as well. What do you think, Your Highness? * Dimitri: Do as you please. * Annette: Hey! Don't act like this doesn't concern you! We finally reunited after all this time... We've got to work together! * Sylvain: She's right. In fact, why don't we all join forces and clean this place up a bit? * Annette: Ooh, yeah! That's a great idea! And it'll give us time to reminisce about all the good old days at the academy. I can't wait! * Dimitri: How carefree of you. * Ashe: It may sound trivial, but... Well, I think it's a good idea... * Gilbert: I understand feeling impatient, Your Highness. But patience is key at a time like this. If we fix up our base, it will improve morale, which will be sorely needed as we– * Dimitri: Fools. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Let's all settle down. ** Choice 2: Let's all get along. * Dimitri: Stay out of this. * Gilbert: Please calm yourself, Your Highness. We are not your enemies. * Dimitri: My enemies say the same. (Dimitri storms away) * Felix: What happened to him? It's like he's a completely different person. * Mercedes: I feel so bad for him... Would it help if I brewed him a nice pot of tea? * Gilbert: I cannot claim to understand how he feels. However... The way he's behaving–it's as though he's being haunted by some unseen force. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'm worried. *** Gilbert: As am I. ** Choice 2: He wasn't always like this. *** Gilbert: Perhaps... Explore Dimitri ... * Dimitri: ... Annette His Highness was right... * Annette: Now that I think about it, His Highness was right. We probably don't have time to waste on cleaning... Maybe I wasn't taking the situation seriously enough. After all, the Imperial army could be showing up at any time! I was just so happy to see you again. And everyone else too. Maybe I got carried away. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'm happy to see you too. (Relationship with Annette up) *** Annette: 'Oh really? That's so nice to hear! ** Choice 2: Cleaning is important. *** '''Annette: '''Well, I suppose Lady Rhea would be pretty shocked if she came back to find the place filthy! Ashe ''Dedue... * '''Ashe: Is...is Dedue really gone? There's so much more I wanted to say to him. He was always so tender with the flowers in the greenhouse. I wonder how they're doing... Bernadetta * Bernadetta: Ah, at last, I return to my domain! My lonely paradise! My realm of exquisite solitude! Huh? Professor? Is that, um. Is that you? You, um. You didn't hear that just now, did you? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Sorry. *** Bernadetta: Oh! Forget you heard anything! ** Choice 2: Hear what? (Relationship with Bernadetta up) *** Bernadetta: Right. You didn't? Well, um. Good. Caspar You won't believe what happened! * Caspar: Hey, Professor! You won't believe what happened! I figured I couldn't go back to the Empire after Garreg Mach fell, so I started drifting across the Kingdom and the Alliance. Then I just happened to run into our old class, so we came back to the monastery together! Catherine Where are you, Lady Rhea? * Catherine: In Lady Rhea's absence, I will follow you. That's what she would want me to do. Know that wherever you might lead us, I'll continue searching for Lady Rhea. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's fine. (Relationship with Catherine up) *** Catherine: Good, because I will not budge on that point. Welcome back, Professor. ** Choice 2: Sounds like a lot of trouble. *** Catherine: I don't care how much trouble it is! I will rescue Lady Rhea, at all costs. Dorothea ♪ Laaa-la-laaa-la-laaa... ''♪ * '''Dorothea: '''Laaa-la-laaa-la-laaa... Professor! Oh my! It's so good to see you. These days, so many old friends seem to be disappearing. But you... You're here! It's incredible to see you again after five years! I have a feeling your name will go down in history. Felix ''I have a request. * Felix: '''Hello. I have a request concerning that...creature. I can hardly look at the thing in the state it's in. Do something about it. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'll see what I can do. (Relationship with Felix up) *** Felix: Please do. ** Choice 2: I don't think I can. *** Felix: '''Don't just give up like that. ** Choice 3: Better to just leave him alone. *** '''Felix: Don't just give up like that. We tracked the boar for five years. I thought he was dead. In the state he's in, he might as well be. He's gotten better at killing people, and in exchange, surrendered what little humanity he had. Flayn I am so glad you are unharmed. * Flayn: Professor, I am so glad you are unharmed! No matter the path you walk, I will be with you every step of the way. Anything you ask of me, I shall see it through. You saved my life, and I am in your debt. Gilbert So reckless... * Gilbert: We have given a proper burial to the Imperial soldiers kills in the monastery. The ones who were sent to investigate the thieves. Already, rumors spread that they were utterly annihilated. So regardless of whether there are spies observing us, the Imperial army will know of this soon enough. Your Highness...Dimitri... How could you be so reckless? Hilda If not for you... * Hilda: 'Garreg Mach is a mess. So is Dimitri, honestly. If not for you arriving, Professor, I'd be heading home about now. Though staying here is still more appealing than living with my big brother. Ingrid ''I'm sure now we can... * '''Ingrid: These past five years, many Kingdom houses have become vassals of the Empire. The major houses of Fraldarius, Gautier, Charon, and my own family, Galatea, remain loyal... But the lords of the minor domains in the west have almost entirely defected. After all the royal family has done for them, they respond with betrayal. And to think they have the gall to call themselves nobles. But we still have His Highness, and you, Professor. I'm sure we can take back the Kingdom's lands. Linhardt I'm rather impressed so many of us made it. * Lindhart: The promise was made five years ago, but I must say I'm rather impressed by how many of us managed to make it. Personally, I only showed up because I hoped to see you again, Professor. I've been with my family in the Empire until recently. I admit to feeling a little guilty betraying Her Majesty...but only a little. Now that we're all together again, I suppose the fighting will begin soon. Lysithea It doesn't matter to me. * Lysithea: I should probably keep things to myself, but in all honesty... What matters to me, more than anything, is ensuring a peaceful, quiet future for my parents. I don't care about the Kingdom. I simply want to remove the threat of the Empire. Because of this, Dimitri's fixation on Edelgard is convenient to me. I fight for my own reasons and no others. Marianne I'm not sure anyone needs me... * Marianne: Professor... Is there any reason for me to remain here? I want to be useful, of course, but I'm not sure anyone needs me. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Then why did you stay? *** Marianne: That was my adoptive father's decision. He has decided there is no future in the Alliance... ** Choice 2: I need you here. (Relationship with Marianne up) *** Marianne: If you really mean that, I will stay and do my best to help. Mercedes They're all so gloomy... * Mercedes: I finally managed to meet up with everyone again, but they're all so gloomy. Hey, Professor. Care to join me for a cup of tea? We could invite the others, and the soldiers. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That sounds nice. (Relationship with Mercedes up) *** Mercedes: Doesn't it? There probably isn't enough time to bake any treats though... ** Choice 2: Um, I don't know... *** Mercedes: Don't be like that, Professor. When things are tough, that's exactly when we need to keep our spirits up and smile! * Mercedes: Oh! I should invite Dimitri to come along as well. Though I don't suppose he'll want to join in... Petra I have certainty. * Petra: Edelgard is controlling the Empire. She is putting the pressure on the Kingdom and Alliance. Empire and religion are at open war. It will be...difficult for us at first. But corrupt nobles are many. That means that common people will rebel and be joining our side. With you, Professor, the battle tides will...ah, will turn. I have certainty. Seteth It is a pleasure to see you again. * Seteth: Five long years, I've searched for you and the archbishop. It is a pleasure to see you again. The Church of Seiros will follow you from now on, but please do not abandon the search for Lady Rhea. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: We'll do whatever it takes to find her. (Relationship with Seteth up) *** Seteth: Thank you. I know the battles ahead will be dire, but we will support you with all our strength. ** Choice 2: We don't know what the future will bring. *** Seteth: Wherever she is, Rhea is doubtlessly waiting for you. Please do not let her down. Shamir If you're around... * Shamir: I'm more of a mercenary than a knight these days. I work to get paid. I never was too attached to Fódlan. I was considering leaving soon... But I might change my mind if you're around. Sylvain Hey, it's been a while. Female Byleth * Sylvain: Hey, Professor. It's been a while. It's really good to see you again. Gorgeous as ever, might I add. An awful lot has happened in these past five years. There were so many times I wished you were around. I'm glad you're back. Your skills are worth more than a whole army. Knight of Seiros in the Reception Hall We missed the millennium festival. * Knight of Seiros: During the millennium festival, the leaders of all territories were supposed to gather together and pledge perpetual peace. But now that hope has been dashed, thanks to the emperor's actions. The Alliance is also divided on the subject of the Empire, so internal conflicts are a regular occurrence. Knight of Seiros at the Cathedral The monks have left. * Knight of Seiros: It seems that in the last five years, the monks here have left this place for the town below. However, once they learn of our return, perhaps they'll come back. I hope the monastery can return to normal some day... Quests Supply Run (Gilbert) Receiving Quest * Gilbert: '''Professor, might I ask you to help us secure resources? Event: Imperial Invasion '''Cathedral | Afternoon * Dimitri: You're wrong. (Byleth approaches Dimitri) * Byleth: ... * Dimitri: It's not like that, Glenn. I swear it. Any love I once had for my stepsister...has been tossed aside. Only hatred remains. If I could tear that woman to shreds right this very moment, I would. I don't care if she's the emperor. It's no different than killing anyone else. So I beg you...all of you... Do not worry about my resolve. Please, Father... And you too, Stepmother... Do not gaze at me with that look in your eyes... I will bring you her head soon. And when I do, you may finally rest in peace. I know it... Yes, I know it... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Snap out of it, Dimitri. ** Choice 2: What is troubling you? * Dimitri: What do you want? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I came to check on you. ** Choice 2: Everyone is worried about you. * Dimitri: I see. We should make haste and prepare to move out at once. I must kill her as soon as possible... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That would be rash. *** Dimitri: ''(turns towards Byleth) ''I don't have time to leisurely set up camp like the rest of you fools! ** Choice 2: We must first prepare. *** '''Dimitri: (turns towards Byleth)'' We have no time to leisurely set up came. If I must, I will go by myself. (Gilbert joins them) * Gilbert: Pardon the interruption. We must prepare a counterattack at once. The Imperial army has caught wind of our position. It would seem they were patrolling this place, after all. * Dimitri: The Imperial army, is it? Well, well. Hehehe... * Gilbert: Your Highness... I ask that you please refrain from reckless behavior in battle. Outer City Wall | Afternoon * Randolph: It would seem the report that the Knights of Seiros have returned was accurate. This is going to take some effort. * Fleche: Brother... I heard a rumor that there is a vicious murderer among our enemies. * Randolph: Who knows if there's any truth to it. Thought I admit we have lost some soldiers recently. Whether he's among them or not, taking on the Knights of Seiros is extremely dangerous. You're not ready for the front lines, Fleche. Stay in the back and support us from there. Understood? * Fleche: No! I want to stay with you! I have to– * Randolph: I need you to understand, Fleche. I will come back. I promise. * Fleche: Fine. I trust you, Brother. Please...be safe. * Randolph: '''All units, prepare to attack! Mission: Protecting Garreg Mach Introduction Fulfilling a promise made five years ago, your former students gather once more at the monastery, as do the knights. However, your joyful reunion is cut short... Narration on World Map (Conditions unknown) At the monastery at Garreg Mach, the Kingdom army proceeds to bolster its forces, but the Empire is already one step ahead. An Imperial vanguard, led by General Randolph, has deduced the location of the Kingdom army and now advances with the aim of toppling Garreg Mach for a second time. (Alternative - conditions unknown) Though plans to resist the Empire are still being devised by the Kingdom army, the Imperial army has already anticipated their next move. An Imperial vanguard, just outside Garreg Mach, led by General Randolph, begins to advance with the aim of toppling the monastery once again. '''Victory Conditions: Route the enemy. Defeat Conditions: Byleth or Dimitri falls in battle (classic), all of your units fall in battle (casual), or a defended location is captured. Before Battle * Randolph: The Knights of Seiros are a powerful enemy, but we have more soldiers. We'll take them down all at once! * Gilbert: There are more enemies than expected. Attacking with fire would prove most useful here. During Battle Phase one * Knight of Seiros: Report! The enemy has entered the periphery of Garreg Mach! * Gilbert: If they reach the interior, we won't be able to protect the monastery. Drive them back! Phase two (Reinforcements appear) * Gilbert: It is our duty to give these soldiers to their destination. Stay alert. An attack may come at any time. If the defended location has been captured * Gilbert: Damn! We couldn't protect the monastery. We must accept defeat. When everyone except Randolph and reinforcements are left * Randolph: A total loss... But we can't just return home like this... * Dimitri: Professor! Get down! * Victory Conditions: Defeat the enemy commander. (Randolph will start moving around the map towards Byleth) If ally reinforcements are defeated before reaching the location * Gilbert: The fire attack unit has been destroyed. Our plan has failed. * Randolph: It looks like they were planning something, but it failed! When ally reinforcements reaches location * Gilbert: Fire attack is ready. Now to draw the enemy's attention. So many units, and you still can't defeat us... The Empire's generals are not as formidable as I'd heard. * Randolph: Quiet! Don't think you'll get away with mocking me! Attack! Make sure they never speak again! * Gilbert: Now! (Upper half of map becomes filled with fire) * Imperial soldier: Fire! Gyaaaaaah! * Randolph: Argh, a fire attack... The damage is too great. We can't fight anymore! All units, retreat! I'll take on our pursuers! Carry away the injured soldiers! Enemy escape routes shown. * Gilbert: Chase them down! Leave none standing. Eliminate them before they can regroup. Randolph Vs. Dimitri * Randolph: '''A one-eyed demon... So, it's you. You're the one who's been going around killing the Imperial troops! * '''Dimitri: '''What is it to you? * '''Randolph: You bastard! Life is worthless to you, isn't it?! * Dimitri: Ha! You took the words from my mouth, general! Vs. Caspar * Caspar: You must be Randolph... My uncle. * Randolph: Caspar?! Yes, indeed... So, I see you have chosen to oppose the Empire. If so, be warned that I won't hesitate. I'll strike you down, even if we're of the same house! * Caspar: You took the words right outta my mouth! Graaagh! Vs. Anyone else * Randolph: '''For my house! For justice! I will not be defeated! When defeated * '''Randolph: No... This can't end here... * Dimitri: Capture him. When the victory condition has been fulfilled * Gilbert: A terrible battle, yet Garreg Mach still stands. Your Highness? Event: Monsters (Randolph kneeling before Dimitri) * Randolph: I have family waiting for me... Please. I can't die here... * Dimitri: A beast of your depravity, prattling on about family? How amusing. * Randolph: As though you could understand...such a thing as love... You heartless monster! * Dimitri: You are a monster too, General. You have just yet to realize it. A monster who thinks he's a man...despicable. As a general, you must have killed countless souls without a shred of mercy. Do you still remember the sound of them begging, just as you're begging now? Or, now that your life is at its end, will you hold to the lie that your hands are not stained red with blood? * Randolph: This...this is war. I did what I had to for the Empire...for the people...for my family! * Dimitri: So, you are piling up corpses for the people and for your family. And I am doing the same for the salvation of the dead... After all is said and done, we are both murderers. Both stained. Both monsters. * Randolph: '''You're wrong! * '''Dimitri: Am I? I can smell the rotting flesh upon your hands even now, General. * Randolph: 'Enough! That's enough! * '''Dimitri: '''I won't kill you right away, my fellow monster. Unless you object to watching your friends die. One...by...one. If so, I will do you the service of removing your eyes first so that– ''(Byleth joins them and screen goes black. A sword stroke) * '''Randolph: Gaaah! Fleche... Please, forgive me... (Image returns of Dimitri and Byleth) * Dimitri: '''... What is the meaning of this? * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: I couldn't bear to watch. *** Dimitri: Hah...hahahaha! A grievous error, Professor! ** Choice 2: I miss the Dimitri I once knew. *** Dimitri: The Dimitri you once knew is dead. All that remains is the repulsive, blood-stained monster you see before you. * Dimitri: If you do not approve of what I have become, then kill me. If you insist that you cannot...then I will continue to use you and your friends until the flesh falls from your bones. Event: War Council: Guardian Moon Meeting Room | Daytime * Gilbert: We managed to repel the Imperial army, but we remain divided on our next course of action. I anticipate a second and third wave of attack... With our current forces, we'll have our hands full just defending. * Sylvain: It's a miracle we managed to repel the Imperial army with the few units and resources we do have. * Annette: We should probably contact Rodrigue right away to request backup. * Gilbert: Rodrigue is in a difficult position, as he has suffered invasions by the Dukedom. But there are troops who share in our cause gathering the heart of Fraldarius territory. If we can arrange for them to join us, our forces will grow considerably. * Dimitri: Fraldarius... So, Rodrigue is still alive, is he? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: We met five years ago. *** Dimitri: So you did. ** Choice 2: That name sounds familiar. *** Dimitri: You met Rodrigue when he visited the monastery during Miklan's rebellion. * Felix: I wonder what my old man will say when he sees you now. That spectacle alone will be worth the trip. * Dimitri: Hmph. * Gilbert: I've already sent word with our fastest messenger informing Rodrigue that His Highness is alive. But we'd do well to send another in case anything happens to the first. With the current state of things, we'll be completely helpless without his support. Your Highness, may I ask what your next plan of attack is? Should we dispatch our troops to the Kingdom capital or to the Imperial capital? * Dimitri: We will take the Imperial capital. There, I will kill her. We end the war and chase away the lingering regrets of the dead. Nothing could be more to the point. * Annette: Uh, that may be true, but don't forget that your people need our help right now... * Ingrid: Your Highness... I hate them too. But the citizens of Fhirdiad have long awaited your return. * Sylvain: Just give it up already. Wasting time thinking about stuff like that will only dull your blade. * Ashe: Defeating Edelgard would put an end to the war. That would benefit the Kingdom as well... * Mercedes: We still need to look for Lady Rhea, so I agree that we should get to Enbarr as fast as possible. * Seteth: '''Professor... Whatever you decide, we shall follow. * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: Let's take back Fhirdiad, the Kingdom Capital. *** Dimitri: You were entrusted with leading the church. One would think the logical step is to march to Enbarr. If Lady Rhea is being held prisoner in the Empire, we don't have time to wast taking back Fhirdiad. Can you deny it? *** Byleth: ... ** Choice 2: Let's take down Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. *** Dimitri: Yes... It is the only way. * Gilbert: Either way, we are in need of numbers. It is essential that we secure backup. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts